<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Be Scared by Cosmo_WakeUp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038468">Don't Be Scared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_WakeUp/pseuds/Cosmo_WakeUp'>Cosmo_WakeUp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominant Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Light Angst, M/M, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Sounding, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, Subspace, Top Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_WakeUp/pseuds/Cosmo_WakeUp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How wonderful, Jongin thinks, to be tied up and used for someone else's pleasure. Especially when that someone is none other than Kyungsoo in a corset with a riding crop, and a new trick up his sleeve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Be Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More sub!top Jongin cause I've been depraved of it lately</p><p>Note that Jongin does safeword, but it's all SSC and Kyungsoo listens! No bad doms here folks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongin leans until the ropes around his body give a burst of pain from cinching. In return, the ropes around his cock tighten and shove the vibrator closer to the head of his cock. He’s testing the limits Kyungsoo’s put on him for the night, enjoying the vibrations travelling up his sensitive cock. Jongin moans in satisfaction when the ropes are even tighter than he likes. It’s a new rope technique Kyungsoo’s trying out, and honestly, Jongin would say it’s quickly becoming his new favorite position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs are splayed out flat, bent like he’s sitting crisscross applesauce but only the soles of his feet are touching each other. His ankles are bound to his cock- wound tight with knots to act like a cock ring- which in turn is bound to his wrists. His arms and wrists are then suspended, tied to his neck and head. All in all, Jongin looks like a zombie with his arms bent out in front of his body. Any movement tightens the ropes on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kyungsoo told him he’s been practicing a new technique, he didn’t expect him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>good at it on his first try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only started the scene a few minutes ago and Jongin is still excited. Kyungsoo suggested a scene tonight because they both have the day off tomorrow. Neither of them have been overly stressed at work, meaning this isn’t a scene to get out any frustration. Jongin has to admit, he loves scenes where he goes into them with a clear mind only to be demolished later- scenes just for the sake of being utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin finally hears the pound of Kyungsoo’s boots outside the room. His butt aches from sitting on the dungeon’s hard floor. Hopefully Kyungsoo moves him up to something more… pleasantly uncomfortable like the bench or even to the suspension pulleys. The floor is just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>blah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Jongin doesn’t dare complain about it to Kyungsoo. He stops messing around and testing the rope’s limits as the doorknob turns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene isn’t too deep yet- Kyungsoo won’t be too mad yet if he catches Jongin fidgeting. He hasn’t had time to fall into the beginnings of his sub headspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, he’s still Jongin, not Nini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin nods the best he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrong answer. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue in displeasure and with one hand, tightens the knots on Jongin’s back. His body compresses into a tighter ball of tanned limbs and black rope. His cock is squeezed painfully. Jongin yelps from around the ball gag. He’s lucky he doesn’t have work this weekend. There’s no way he’d be able to so much as stand with the strain on his muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo backs away to their wall of toys on display. The dom passes by these. He opens the door to the black armoire against the same wall wide enough that Jongin can see exactly what he’s picking out. Jongin’s head lolls against his shoulder, trying to relieve some of the ache. The movement jostles the vibrator and causes it to slip out of the ropes. Jongin’s eyes widen as the vibrator clatters against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He messed up, and this time, Kyungsoo knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nini.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s breath picks up. His dick twitches in anticipation. Kyungsoo approaches with slow steps. The dom kneels in front of Jongin. Jongin doesn’t make eye contact; no, he knows to look only to the floor at Kyungsoo’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you moving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin doesn’t confirm nor deny. His eyes lock onto the riding crop in Kyungsoo’s hand. In one swift movement, the riding crop comes down on the hard laminate floor. Jongin flinches at the sharp noise. Instinctively, Jongin pulls his legs in closer which only results in more pressure on his cock. His mind is trying so hard to process all of the stimuli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will answer when spoken to. Were you moving just now? When I explicitly told you before to stay still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Master…” The words are garbled around the ball gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you moving around when I trusted you to be alone, and still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo squints as if he doesn’t believe the statement. To be fair, Jongin wasn’t moving in a way that would have loosened the knot on the vibrator. At least, he didn’t think he had been. He’s still his Master’s good boy (for the most part).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin doesn’t make another sound. Quiet boys are good boys. Kyungsoo grabs the vibrator and examines the knot around Jongin’s cock. It’s just as tight as he left it, but there’s an obvious gap where it slipped onto the ground. With some examination (and tugging and Jongin stifling his moans behind the gag), Kyungsoo sees that the knot is loosened from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Jongin knows he’s royally fucked up. He moved when he needed to be still, didn’t answer right away, and lied. And Kyungsoo knows all three rules were broken. The dom sneers. He stands up and cracks his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re better than this, Nini. Breaking rules so early?” Kyungsoo growls. He kicks one of Jongin’s feet out to the side as far as it will go. With the steel toe of his boot, Kyungsoo steps on Jongin’s dick until it’s smashed against the floor. The pressure he applies is enough to have Jongin whining low in his throat and leaning forward. IT’s a near silent noise. “You enjoy punishment too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that part is true. Jongin loves being a good boy for Kyungsoo, but he also loves getting punished. It’s a win-win for the sub no matter what he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why I won’t give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin makes a noise of displeasure. Kyungsoo catches it. The dom holds Jongin’s chin in an unrelenting grip. “Are you disagreeing with me?” He shakes his head with a grunt of a negative response. Kyungsoo readjusts the vibrator so it’s snug against Jongin’s cock again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing something different tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all the explanation Kyungsoo gives. He walks back to the armoire after running the riding crop across the inner portion of Jongin’s thigh. The sub shivers at the touch. Jongin risks a glance to his Master as he’s walking away. There’s the end of a silver buttplug sticking out of Kyungsoo’s hole. It matches with the blood-red spiked garters and corset Kyungsoo has on. Silver, black, and blood-red. Jongin looks down at his baby blue vibrator and white ropes. Even his ball gag is all pastel colors- handpicked by himself. He flushes with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin wants Kyungsoo to use him, put him in his place as nothing more than a glorified dildo. To have Jongin be a drooling mess from the tightness of his wet heat, and be discarded as soon as Kyungsoo gets his release. To abuse his dick until he’s crying for release and has to cum over his own chest instead of into Kyungsoo because he hasn’t earned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s going to have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pulls a new box out of the closet. Jongin doesn’t recognize it at all. Normally, if using handheld sex toys, they stick to a handful that Jongin could identify with his eyes closed. Either they are hanging on the wall, or tucked into their cases. But this box looks brand new, only opened probably to be washed. Kyungsoo approaches Jongin with it in hand, the riding crop snugly in his other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a… stick? A rod? It’s long and thin, with small bubbles increasing in size giving texture to it. Like small anal beads or a very thin dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dildo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no he wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo knows him better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin whimpers as he sees the long rod flash in the dim lighting. His feet try to push his body back, but can’t get purchase on the slick floor. Jongin curls in as his reaction results in a rush of pleasure from his dick, leaving his body confused in the opposing emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whimpers are out of fear, not arousal. Kyungsoo knows why, and breaks his composure for half a second, worried about his husband. Kyungsoo regains himself and sinks down on his haunches to Jongin’s level. He’s been around Jongin long enough to know that’s not the type of noise he wants to hear during a scene. Especially when his sub is just starting to find his headspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a sounding rod, Nini. We talked about it a little while ago, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin doesn’t remember. His eyes flit between the rod and Kyungsoo’s face as worry fills his eyes. More whimpers tumble out. Kyungsoo bites his tongue and doesn’t comment on him breaking the silence rule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Master.” Jongin shakes his head. “No, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s dropping faster, and not into a good headspace either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. My stupid little boy, not good for anything but to be used as a fucking machine.” Kyungsoo straightens his back and kneels closer to Jongin. He takes a fistful of Jongin’s hair and pulls his head up to look in his eyes. His body convulses as his cock is trapped in the tightening knot, rubbing against the vibrator. “It goes on the top of your cock. In the slit, right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo thumbs at the tanned cock, so hard and bent it brushes Jongin’s belly button. His nails scratch down the loose skin of Jongin’s cock. Red marks cover the places they touch. “Not your hole. I’m not touching anywhere near there.” Jongin’s eye flit back and forth between Kyungsoo’s eyes and random space. “Nothing is going to go where you don’t want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin relaxes back down into the ropes, his eyes meeting his husband’s once again. “I promise, darling. Only your cock.” Jongin lolls his head forward in lieu of a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo would never break his trust like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo loves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo will never hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, Nini. You’re my good boy. My sweet little slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin whimpers to himself again at the affirmations. But this time, it’s turning into arousal. Honestly, trying out something new is quite exciting, especially when he has no clue what it’s going to feel like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But also, Jongin wants Master to pet his hair like he sometimes will, or tug at his nipples with his teeth. The give him that physical touch he so desperately craves. Both are his favorites. If he speaks out, Kyungsoo will surely punish him for it and his patience is already pressed tonight. So he stays quiet. The only noise coming from his mouth are ragged breaths muffled by the gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin folds his fingers free from the rope into a sign language ‘g’. When he has the gag in, it’s hard to clearly state his color. But Kyungsoo is always one step ahead on how to communicate. Even their safe word is simply a letter when he’s gagged or too deep in headspace to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes one stare from Kyungsoo and Jongin is squirming with anticipation. When he feels that burning stare on his skin, his entire body grows hot with blood rush. His mind is muddled as he slips down further, but he does remember talking about trying out sounding now. It’s one of the few things they haven’t experimented with yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jongin is still curled up on the floor, Kyungsoo lays down flat on his stomach in front of the sub. His pale ass stuffed full of the dazzling plug is on full display. The corset doesn’t drop low enough to hide any of the thick flesh. Jongin lets his gaze linger. A stream of drool is running down his chin. Kyungsoo arches his back ever so slightly to give a better view, and Jongin’s eyes track the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. “I don’t think I gave you permission to look, did I Nini?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin drops his eyes over to the black blanket on the lone bed of the dungeon. The ‘no, Master’ comes out garbled and wet sounding. Jongin licks at the gag, biting down on the plastic as he resists the temptation to stare at Kyungsoo’s ass again. With his Master being this close, it’d be impossible for him to get away with it. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo waits in silence. Jongin doesn’t break it. He waits for his Master to make a move or give an order. Kyungsoo sets the sounding rod off to the side while keeping the crop clutched in the other. Without using his now free hand, he takes Jongin’s cock into his mouth and gives a deep first suck. The dom adjusts the vibrator so it remains on the floor under his balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Kyungsoo is taking his cock as if it’s nothing more than a lollipop, Jongin tries to bring his arms in closer. The ropes shift and he howls out (quietly, he tries) as both the ropes and Kyungsoo’s free hand squeeze the base of his cock. Kyungsoo picks up speed. He uses lots of teeth on purpose to scrape at the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin tries to keep his unwanted twitching at bay to no avail. The more he squirms from the pleasure, the more it causes. It’s a never ending cycle. When he bucks up into the dom’s mouth, Kyungsoo brings his riding crop up without breaking away. He pulls away at the last second. The crop lands with a solid thwack on Jongin’s skin. He cries out, staring at the reddening spot of his inner thigh, right where he was teasing earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo didn’t put a cock ring on him earlier and the ropes don’t actually bind his cock tight enough to be one. This could be a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna cum already, Nini? So sensitive,” Kyungsoo says from around Jongin’s length. “So useless. What if I wanted to ride you later tonight? Will you be able to give me cum? ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin groans, “...I c-can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can cum, darling. Cum as much as you want tonight, but know that I’m not stopping no matter how many times you do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin gasps as Kyungsoo cuts his own sentence short and puts his lips back on Jongin’s dick. He keeps his teeth behind the glistening head and pulls back. Kyungsoo bites down harder. The pain is so delicious, and Kyungsoo starts swirling his tongue over his dick’s head with deep sucks. Jongin doesn’t have time to tell Kyungsoo before his body is spasming and cumming white down Kyungsoo’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sub didn’t say that he was close to cumming. Even if Kyungsoo commented on it earlier, Jongin still needed to say when he drew close to orgasming. Another rule broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have forgotten all of your training today,” Kyungsoo bites out the words filled with disappointment. He spits out the remaining cum and saliva onto Jongin’s bare skin. “My dildo is better than you. You should try to act the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin burns with shame. Kyungsoo’s right. That’s too many beginner’s mistakes to count that he’s already made. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him tonight- normally he’s such a well behaved sub. Those mistakes are enough to make sure he’ll be punished in this scene. Maybe he is subconsciously craving punishment tonight. He moans a high breathy pitch at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s left to wonder what his punishment will be as Kyungsoo moves behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you do need punishment for tonight… We’ll start with the whips. Two for each rule broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tips Jongin forward until his head is against the cold floor. His arms are bunched awkwardly under his torso, and his legs are keeping his ass and thighs high in the air. His dom delivers the first swing without warning. The smack resonates in the otherwise quiet room. Jongin chokes on his own spit as his body twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo brings the riding crop down on the backs of Jongin’s muscular thighs. He counts six rules in total already broken- twelve lashes with the riding crop. In quick succession, Kyungsoo counts as he strikes three, four, and five. Jongin squirms. His skin is turning a dark shade of red. In between strikes or groups of strikes, Kyungsoo massages his thumbs into the sore flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dom knows exactly what’s happening when Jongin suddenly stills in the middle of massaging his bruising skin. But Kyungsoo doesn’t stop the punishment, no matter if his sub just came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin is a drooling mess by the time they reach twelve. Kyungsoo has to help him sit back up and balance on his own bottom. His legs are twitching from the first round of pain tonight. Kyungsoo smirks as he sees white sticky ropes of cum coating Jongin’s abs and the floor. The sub cummed at least twice with that much cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo wonders how far he can push him tonight. On a good night, Jongin can reach five orgasms, with them petering out to dry orgasms soon after. So that leaves two left to go for Kyungsoo to milk out of him. Honestly, Kyungsoo’s a little shocked that Jongin came twice during the whipping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Jongin sitting back up straight, Kyungsoo moves to kneel behind him, pressing his chest into Jongin’s larger back. He stays up high on his knees so he can rest his head next to Jongin’s and reach his arms around to the front. It’s not a position Jongin is used to and the sub attempts to turn his head into Kyungsoo’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin signs the ‘g’ for green again. His mind is a comfortable haze now. He’s pretty far down. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his headspace, but he’s not so far gone that he can’t stop Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo switches the rod to his right hand and strokes Jongin’s cock with his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to stay still, baby. No jerking around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s nod means little. It’s not his fault his body likes spasming when his pleasure gets too high. That’s what the ropes are for most of the time: it restrains his arms and legs so Kyungsoo doesn’t get whacked in the face on accident. It happened enough that they made shibari a near permanent part of their scenes. The dom does think it’s adorable when it happens though, his husband too far gone to even control his own movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo thumbs at Jongin’s slit, precum dribbling out now that his hands are massaging his cock. Kyungsoo gives a few strokes, using the precum as lube mixed with the cooling cum and spit on Jongin’s chest. Jongin moans softly, his head jerking back and pulling the ropes in the process. It’s a harsh enough motion that his legs bounce up off the ground, tightening everything in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at how hard his cock is from all the torture he’s received. His dick is so deeply red that it’s almost purple, and his balls are swollen as they’re tied off away from the shaft. Kyungsoo gives one last swirl to the cock’s head with the palm of his hand before grabbing it in more of a stabilizing grip. He seems to remember that the vibrator is still on the ground; Kyungsoo shuts it off and tucks it away near the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Master starts slow by running just the end of the rod on his shaft. It’s freezing. Now that it’s up close, Jongin sees it’s not glass but light purple titanium that reflects in the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty, no? I thought the colors would do well with how red your cock gets,” Kyungsoo purrs into Jongin’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo stills the end of the rod on Jongin’s slit. His heartbeat is picking up as he stares at the cold metal against his dick and Kyungsoo’s soft hands holding the rod. The dom teases until he’s satisfied with the amount of whimpers Jongin puts out. A bottle of lube is tucked under the bed for situations just like this one. Kyungsoo grabs it a squirts a generous amount on Jongin’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sub squirms at the cold feeling. His Master’s hand plays with his dick until the lube is warmed from their combined body heats. Kyungsoo squeezes at Jongin’s cock’s head to open up the slit ever so slightly. And then he follows with the end of the rod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rod starts in a skinny straight form with a loop at the end Kyungsoo is holding. Hardly any of the sounding rod is in, but Jongin still feels full. Somehow stuffed. He’s not sure how to describe the feeling. Kyungsoo can’t hold onto anything but his cock and the rod, so Jongin’s left to push against the restraint of the ropes instead of his Master’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo eases more of the straight portion of the rod down his slit. The metal is warming up from their shared body heat. His Master begins to slide the rod until it almost slips out, and then lowers it down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin furrows his brow. His mind has disconnected from most of reality, but the portion that’s grounded is not really enjoying the feeling of Kyungsoo moving the rod up and down the inside of his dick. It doesn’t really hurt, but it doesn’t really feel good either. But Kyungsoo’s whispering affirmations in his ear, so it’s not all that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, Nini. Maybe you can stay still if I let you fuck something enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin stays still and waits for the pleasure to kick in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they reach the first bubble. Kyungsoo readies him for it, and it takes a bit of force to get the first one past his slit. He knows his dom is staring at his hands for any signs of stopping. Jongin inhales sharply. He’s glad he has something to bite down onto instead of his own tongue on accident. Kyungsoo moves the rod further down until the second bubble comes to the top of his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin switches his fingers so his pinky and thumb are stuck out to make a ‘y’. Yellow. Kyungsoo stops moving the rod and squeezes his signing fingers instead to let him know he’s seen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deeper and longer they go, the less words Jongin’s mouth knows how to form. Kyungsoo only needs to bark single word orders and his body will follow. But for now, Kyungsoo just whispers things to his subdued sub as he barely moves the rod. Kyungsoo doesn’t push it past that second bubble now that Jongin wants to go slower. He draws out the rod until only the tip is left in and reinserts it back down past the smallest bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin tenses his body. The combination of the ropes tightening and the rod going down further is getting worse. It’s like he has to pee, but not quite. All the sensations are confusing. Kyungsoo keeps his promise and slows down, but Jongin hasn’t given him the signal to stop. Jongin wants to wait it out, to see if this gets better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin is keeping his hand in the ‘y’ position, so Kyungsoo takes another few minutes to let Jongin relax back down. His fingers curl into a ‘g’. When he reinserts the sounding rod, the heavy metal sinks down on its own from Jongin’s muscles contracting. Kyungsoo stops it after the first small bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, he settles the second, slightly larger bubble back down against the slit. Jongin’s mind starts panicking little by little. This isn’t very nice feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a single push, Kyungsoo gets the second, then third bubble into Jongin’s dick. Jongin gasps. Kyungsoo barely spins the rod in his fingers as he works his way down to the next bubble. It hits a point and Jongin is babbling sounds out behind the gag. The further the rod goes down, the worse it gets. It doesn’t hurt like Kyungsoo’s doing something wrong, it hurts like something’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But his mind can’t grasp at anything to ground himself. He’s locked into position and moving away from the rod would just bring more pain. And Kyungsoo told him not to thrash around, but he can’t think of anything else to do. Jongin tries to pull his arms in, but cries out when it does nothing but add to the weird pain/pleasure mix that’s making him a little sick. Kyungsoo is pulling away from his back and Jongin can’t register the loss of body heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind is a swirling mess of nothing and everything all at once. Is he crying? Jongin thinks his cheeks might be wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’s crying. Jongin tries to suck a breath in and finds he can’t in between the panicked sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all happens so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘R’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that’s not enough. His hand falls to muscle memory. Later, he’ll be thankful, but now he doesn’t even feel his fingers moving into the next letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘P’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pineapple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh… Okay. Okay, baby, I need you to be still to get this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words fall on deaf ears. Jongin has no comprehension of what’s being spoken to him, but he does register that Kyungsoo’s voice is low and constant. His fingers are squeezed in confirmation, but he’s still tensed up. His fingers don’t leave from their ‘P’. The rod is slowly coming out of his slit. He exhales noisily once the end slips free. Kyungsoo tosses it up to the nearby bench out of Jongin’s line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay, baby,” Kyungsoo keeps murmuring as he first undoes the gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t l-l-like…” Jongin is trying his hardest to form words. His mind wants nothing more to let out incomprehensible noises, but he doesn’t let it. He focuses.  too m-m-much… hard-d…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I should’ve checked in with you sooner. I’m so sorry, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-s-s-scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not doing it again, Jongin. We’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo unknots the rope with skilled hands. Although it’s the first time for this position, all of the knots are familiar. He crawls to sit in front of Jongin while reaching around to the knots behind. Jongin’s head is loosened first, and his head falls to Kyungsoo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s tears in his eyes, but he’s not really crying anymore. His breath is coming in shallow pants that Kyungsoo matches until he starts slowing his own breathing so Jongin can follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s arms are loosened next. They rest in his lap, hands clenching and unclenching. He moves as if he’s going to hold onto Kyungsoo, but they stop halfway and fall back. His eyes still look away from Kyungsoo’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sees this and drops the ropes. “You can hold onto me Jongin. We’re not in the scene anymore. You don’t have to follow any rules.” He talks low and slow so Jongin can understand without overthinking. His sub doesn’t give any sign that he hears Kyungsoo. The dom takes Jongin’s arms into his hands and places them around his waist like the sub wanted; his fingers methodically play with the ribbon tying Kyungsoo’s corset together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like a knife through the heart to Kyungsoo as Jongin keeps spasming; his muscles tightening and jerking as he fights back more tears. “Do you want to talk now or later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long beat of silence as Jongin gathers what few coherent thoughts he has. “...L-later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo makes quick work of untying Jongin’s legs. They stretch out the minute they can without tugging painfully. All that’s left is Jongin’s neglected cock. He doesn’t pay much attention to the way Kyungsoo touches it so delicately, as if it may break any second. Jongin sighs as the rope falls free from his balls and lets his dick hang freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Kyungsoo gets up, Jongin would have been content to spend the whole night sitting in this one position cuddled together. But Kyungsoo knows they can’t unless they want to wake up aching and unpleasantly sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. I need you to pee so nothing gets infected. We can take a bath after.” Jongin makes a noise of confusion. Kyungsoo knew he was going to be deep when he safeworded, and his lack of comprehension isn’t concerning. The dom repeats what he just said in simpler terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-b-bombs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby, you can pick out the bath bomb. You can be quiet the rest of the night if you want too, Jongin. You don’t have to talk more if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin melts into Kyungsoo’s shoulder for a second. Kyungsoo is certain he just said the magic words. He stumbles after Kyungsoo into the dungeon’s bathroom; Kyungsoo has to intertwine their hands so he doesn’t feel disconnected. The sub’s legs feel like jelly and they have to move slowly to get him to the toilet. As he uses it, Kyungsoo starts up the hot water in their oversized two person tub. Jongin finishes and closes the toilet lid to sit on as he watches his husband find the box of bath bombs. He picks out a blue one with a citrus scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The different blues all blend together in one hypnotizing lemon scented swirl. The dom throws in a splash of bubble bath for extra comfort. Kyungsoo kneels down in front of Jongin to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jongin.” Jongin glances up when he hears his name. “Could you help me undo the corset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin nods and Kyungsoo slips off the garters before kneeling in front of Jongin. The task is meant to be the first thing that brings Jongin down from his headspace after normal scenes- a grounding effect after Kyungsoo lets him hang out in a bliss free space for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in safeworded scenes, Kyungsoo’s the one that really needs it. The comfort of his husband calming down, his fingers stopping their trembling against his skin. IT helps Kyungsoo’s rising guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anxiety is always horrible when Jongin safewords. There’s so many things he thinks he could’ve done differently. If he was paying more attention, if he wasn’t chalking it up to the scene dynamics, or if he reminded Jongin sooner that they were testing out sounding tonight, then maybe things would’ve gone differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s impossible to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the corset is loosened, Kyungsoo slips out of the leather and ribbons. Jongin’s eyes are less glassy and his whole body is slumped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo helps Jongin climb into the steaming water first, and then settles in behind the sub. He makes a mental note to apply extra cream to the backs of Jongin’s thighs when they get out. Jongin flops his head back onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder dramatically and lets out a little, airy giggle. His eyes trace invisible patterns over the ceiling that Kyungsoo could never find. They hold each other in the citrusy warmth and forget about their troubles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin hums. He stares at Kyungsoo’s dark eyes before kissing the dom’s chin. Kyungsoo stares back and captures Jongin’s lips in a proper kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking. It’s not your fault, Soo. It’s a stupid kink anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo snorts into his pillow. He’s been awake all morning, staring at Jongin’s sleeping form. “It’s not stupid. Just… not for us.” He pauses as Jongin rubs at his sore legs. “I’m sorry, I should’ve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve paid more attention? Kyungsoo, the minute I safeworded you stopped the scene and deescalated it. You handled it more than okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin cuts him off with a kiss to his plush lips. They taste like lemons, and limes, and oranges, and grapefruit, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>pineapple. “No buts. We can have another scene tomorrow night, or next week, or whenever since last night was kinda not what either of us planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing it... I'm making the series of EXO boys doing kinky things cause why the hell not ;)</p><p>Also, I made a CC because I was bored if you want to talk! I don't bite unless asked to ;) https://curiouscat.qa/cosmoandwakanda</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>